


The Moon and Sky

by Amaranth (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Amaranth
Summary: Moonlight and rose petals and an evening for each other.





	The Moon and Sky

Tonight, Leo hurried through the dimly lit halls of Krakenburg with more enthusiasm than usual. He and Odin had a rare evening of freedom, and the mage promised to await Leo in the prince’s own bedroom. Leo rarely had Odin to himself, and his pace quickened with the thought.

Stopping in front of his room, Leo gently pushed his door open and found it unlocked, as expected. It was risky, but the thought of Odin being discovered was thrilling, even if it could be explained away easily. Stepping inside, Leo closed and locked the door behind himself before looking around his room properly. Odin was very easy to spot, and Leo knew there would have been no explaining this away.

Laying upon the bed, with Leo’s sheets barely covering his crotch, Odin perched bare and posing upon his side. The mage grinned, letting Leo take in the dimly-lit candles around most of the place, the contrast with the moon shining upon his retainer from the window, and the black petals scattered across Odin and the sheets.

Leo took his time walking across the room, enjoying the way Odin had so carefully arranged everything. The prince paused halfway and bent down to undo his boots properly, setting them aside at a leisurely pace. Next, he undid his cape, smirking as Odin squirmed with impatience. Finally, he removed his gauntlets and stepped up to the bed.

“My lord-lover,” Odin began, gesturing grandly towards his petal-dotted form, “On this night of the fullest moon, the bond we share is at its peak! I can’t contain the lust coursing through my veins, a power akin at once to fire and ice!” As he spoke, Leo sat on the edge of the bed, already undoing his cuirass. He met Odin’s gaze, so full of affection, voice so soft as he finished, “I fear what will happen if this energy is not contained.”

“Then let us contain this power together,” Leo whispers as he pulls his binder free, stretching amidst the candlelight, “Wait just a moment, and I will be there.” He stands, removing the rest of his armor and clothes with less patience than he managed previously. Finally, the prince lays beside Odin, running a hand along his bare side and dislodging some petals before his fingers run into the bit of blanket keeping his retainer ‘modest’. His fingertips brush Odin’s covered sex, yet he slides them up to wrap his arms around the mage’s neck, pulling him close and kissing him soundly.

“I’ve missed you,” Odin murmurs between their lips, “Unable to hold you for more than a stolen moment, unable to kiss you for longer than a heartbeat--” Leo silenced him with a swipe of his tongue, which Odin gratefully met with his own.

All too soon, Leo pulled his lips and tongue away from Odin’s, smiling when the mage chased after with a confused noise. Leo’s kisses resumed along Odin’s jaw, and the mage eagerly tilted his head when they began trailing lower. Closing his eyes, the prince ran his tongue along Odin’s pulse before biting, leaving a dark mark that would be hidden beneath the mage’s collar.

Odin sighed appreciatively, but before Leo could trail his kisses lower, Odin shifted to whisper in his ear, “May I return the favor?” His husky tone made Leo shiver, and the prince nodded. Without wasting another moment, Odin pulled Leo close and nibbled at the corner of his ear. He nipped, then trailed needy kisses all over Leo’s face, teasingly avoiding his lips. Leo’s pout had Odin laughing softly, and when Leo smiled, Odin pecked his lips before peppering love all over the prince’s neck.

Odin trailed his hands down Leo’s back, caressing the scarred skin with reverence. He jumps when Leo squeezes his ass, and with a grin, repays the favor by leaving light red marks all over Leo’s neck and shoulders. As Leo groans with every nip, Odin grinds their groins together, feeling his swelling erection rub Leo’s slick sex behind the thin fabric of the bedsheet.

“Already?” Leo teases, sliding his hand away from Odin’s butt to fondle his blanketed bulge. Odin mewls at the touch, flushing at his own eager reaction even as he ruts against Leo’s palm.

“You- ah, have that effect on me, love,” Odin moans, mouthing one final time at Leo’s neck before pulling back to kiss him properly. Their tongues dance once more, sliding together as Leo finally pulled the blanket off Odin’s crotch. Odin’s breath hitches when Leo grabs his bare cock, stroking slow and gentle despite the mage’s impatient squirming. 

Leo begins to circle the underside of the head with his thumb when he gasps, feeling Odin slide warm fingers between his thighs. The prince moans into their kiss as calloused fingertips dive between his reddened folds. Odin rubbed two fingers around Leo’s clit gently, even as Leo curls his fingers around Odin’s cock and begins tugging in earnest.

Leo’s free hand grasped Odin’s wrist, stopping the mage just as his fingers began dipping inside. Odin broke their kiss and stared questioningly.

“I want you,” Leo whispered huskily, staring into Odin’s eyes just to enjoy the aroused shiver that reached the mage’s gaze.

“What shall I do for you, my love?” Odin managed to whisper back, after a moment. His breathing was harsh, and when Leo released Odin’s wrist to spread slender fingers atop his chest, he could feel Odin’s rapid heartbeat.

“Lie on your back,” Leo murmured, pressing one final kiss against Odin’s lips. The mage immediately rolled on his back, too busy watching Leo straddle his hips with both adoration and lust to mind the few petals he displaced. He moaned as Leo gripped his dripping erection, rubbing his throbbing need against the prince’s slick pussy.

“Ready, Odin?” Leo panted. Odin felt it unfair that he asked, only to rub his clit against Odin’s slick head.

“Ah- yes,” Odin managed, heart fluttering when Leo smiled. He gripped the sheets as Leo finally began to take in his length, resisting the urge to thrust into the familiar tight, wet heat of his love.

When their hips finally met, Leo exhaled the breath he’d been holding. His hands ran along Odin’s sweaty abs, a pleasant distraction as they both adjusted. He felt one of Odin’s hands grasp his, holding it against his stomach, and Leo squeezed gently.

After a moment of staring lovingly back at Odin’s smiling face, Leo began to lift his hips. Steadily, carefully, halfway up Odin’s thick shaft before sliding back down. He kept the pace gentle and slow, inspired by the light shining upon them from his bedside window, by the dark petals strewn messily around Odin’s sweating figure. Odin’s hips met Leo’s on every downward bounce, and while he kept a hand grasping one of Leo’s, his free hand slid up the prince’s thigh to rest at his scarred hip.

Inevitably, the pace quickened. Leo braced an arm against one of Odin’s curled legs, not caring how his volume rose, how Odin’s grip on his hip became wonderfully bruising. Odin squeezed his hand tightly, bucking into him and barely matching their rapid rhythm.

Leo was nearly dislodged when Odin suddenly sat up, mashing their lips together in a messy kiss. Odin finally released their held hands, only to grip Leo’s unattended hip, thrusting into him with renewed vigor. Wrapping his arms around Odin’s shoulders for balance, Leo moaned in his mouth and met every desperate thrust with his own needy bounding.

“I adore you,” Odin panted between their lips, head tilting to better kiss his prince. Leo noted the fall of a single petal from his pale hair. They were pressed so close together, as if they were matching silvery figures in the moonlight.

“I love you,” Leo managed in reply, near-breathless from their close rutting and the pressure building in his stomach. Odin slid his arms around Leo’s waist to hold him tighter, pressed biting kisses along his neck when Leo threw his head back. 

Odin’s embrace tightened when he came, rutting hard and rhythmless as he cried out Leo’s name. Leo felt Odin’s nails run down his back, groaned at the roughness until he fell with Odin over the edge. A few more moments of orgasmic bucking saw them slow down, breathing heavy and out-of-sync in each other’s arms.

Odin was the first to move, laying back on the bed with Leo firmly in his arms. He nuzzled Leo’s damp hair, running his fingers along the prince’s back while their heartbeats steadied against each other.

Leo closed his eyes, enjoying Odin’s warmth. He mouthed a few final, sleepy kisses against the mage’s neck, felt Odin sigh happily beneath his lips. The final few moments of wakefulness he spent in content silence.

He could worry about the mess of flower petals in the morning.


End file.
